Hulk Vol 2 46
| StoryTitle1 = Hulk of Arabia, Part 5 | Writer1_1 = Jeff Parker | Penciler1_1 = Patrick Zircher | Inker1_1 = Patrick Zircher | Colourist1_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer1_1 = Ed Dukeshire | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Synopsis1 = Deep below the city of Sharzhad, the Red Hulk and Machine Man have discovered a Cosmoreceptor, the device that Sultan Magus used to gain his powers and access to Rigellian technology. They are discovered in this ancient chamber by the Sultan himself who has just returned from Sharzhad after showing his power to a Middle Eastern delegation. The Red Hulk tries to attack his foe, but the Sultan is able to protect himself from these blows by forming a crystal shield around his body. The Sultan then counter-attacks, knocking the Red Hulk around and then confusing him with holograms of himself. After blasting the Red Hulk a few more times, the Sultan then increases his size and snatches up Ross in his hand. He then tries to toss the Red Hulk into a massive vortex called the Gate of No Return, but he is pulled out thanks to X-51's extendible limbs. As Machine Man pulls his ally to safety, he explains the futility of continued battle as the Sultan is drawing energy from all around him. However, the Red Hulk refuses to retreat. While they examine the crystals that the Sultan uses they are suddenly attacked by their foe with holographic projections of his body. However, these projections are solid and can attack Thaddeus and X-51. Overpowering his foes, he then attempts to push them through the gate again. However, the Arabian Knight arrives and uses his magic scimitar to cut off the Sultan's arms. When the Arabian Knight is knocked aside, he is recovered by his allies. Finding a means of defeating their foe, X-51 uses the Knight's scimitar to bombard the crystals with energy, making them entirely volatile. He then gives the Red Hulk a bomb he can use to explode the crystal. They then flee on an anti-gravity device, putting distance between themselves and the Sultan. When their foe goes after them, the bomb goes off and the force of the blast sends them all crashing outside. There, the Sultan Magus attacks the Red Hulk anew. Before the two can continue their fight, the Red Hulk is ordered to stop by General Fortean, who has just arrived on the scene. He informs him that the Arab delegates have decided to accept Sharzhad as an independent nation in exchange for the Sultan to cease proliferating alien weaponry. The Sultan then demands that the Red Hulk leave his borders. When the Red Hulk refuses to leave, Fortean reminds him that if he refuses to listen he will be creating an international incident due to his association with the Avengers. With no other choice, the Red Hulk is forced to stand down. while Sultan Magus does not consider the United States an enemy, but vows to destroy the Red Hulk. As the Red Hulk and X-51 leave the region, he remarks that while he did find out the secret of the Sultan Magus, but his friend is still dead. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * / border ** *** Cave of Wonders Items: * * Gate of No Return Vehicles: * | Solicit = HULK OF ARABIA reaches its astonishing conclusion! One of the most hotly anticipated Red Hulk stories yet has all been building to this! Red and Machine Man go mono a mono (a machino) against Dagan Shah, the mysterious new powerhouse whose mythical kingdom of Sharzhad has become a destabilizing new force to be reckoned with! Mastermind Jeff Parker and the brilliant Patch Zircher guarantee the result of this epic showdown is one you won’t see coming, and will change the face of the Marvel universe! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}